Je ne t'épouserai jamais
by ClemMalfoy
Summary: OS - Hermione a refusé la demande en mariage de Draco. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?
Salut ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS. Il est assez court mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Il est très personnel, et vous vous reconnaitrez peut-être dans ces lignes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Je ne t'épouserai jamais :**

Hermione, assise à son bureau depuis plus d'une heure, regardait dans le vide. C'était une chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, et qui ne lui ressemblait pas. L'attention ne lui faisait jamais défaut.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Son esprit ne pouvait cesser de revivre la dispute qu'elle avait eu hier soir avec son petit-ami, qui se trouvait être Draco Malfoy.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient ensemble depuis maintenant quatre ans, et, tout naturellement, l'héritier Malfoy lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Cela semblait être la suite logique des choses. Au milieu d'un restaurant très cher, Hermione avait dit "non" à sa demande, alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire "oui", mais cela était impossible. Même pas envisageable. Impensable.

Ses pensées divaguèrent jusqu'à ce jour de février, lors duquel elle avait appris que ses parents allaient divorcer. Ce jour-là, sa vie, et tout ce qu'elle imaginait pour le futur, s'était effondré. "Rien ne sera plus comme avant" avait-elle pensé. Les repas de famille, les voyages, les vacances, les Noël, les présentations de ses petits amis… Tout serait à répéter deux fois.

Âgée seulement de 10 ans, elle concevait mal l'avenir avec deux maisons, et des vacances partagées entre son père et sa mère.

A 16 ans, le choc du divorce passé, Hermione avait décidé qu'elle ne se marierait jamais, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants.

Hermione aimait les enfants. Elle voulait en avoir, plusieurs. Au moins deux. Un garçon et une fille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en avoir. Elle n'était pas stérile. Là ne se trouvait pas le problème.

Le problème était qu'elle ne croyait pas en l'amour éternel. Elle avait vu ses parents se déchirer. Elle s'était retrouvée entre les deux. Et une souffrance immense l'habitait, depuis ce jour de février. Cette souffrance s'atténuait petit à petit, mais jamais ne partait. Elle faisait partie d'elle. C'était son fardeau à elle.

Alors, à 16 ans, Hermione s'était dit qu'elle préférerait ne pas avoir d'enfants plutôt que de les faire souffrir en divorçant. La jeune femme ne voulait pas être égoïste. Pour elle, avoir des enfants et divorcer, c'était égoïste. La pire chose que l'on puisse faire à la chair de sa chair.

Un enfant ne devrait pas se retrouver balloter entre ses deux parents. Il ne devrait pas voir l'un des deux moins que l'autre. Il ne devrait pas avoir à accepter un nouvel homme dans la vie de sa mère, ou une nouvelle femme dans la vie de son père. Il ne devrait pas avoir à faire sa valise tous les weekends pour aller chez l'un ou chez l'autre de ses parents.

Non, un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à vivre tout cela. Pas selon Hermione.

La jeune femme, aussi belle et douée soit-elle n'avait jamais réussi à aimer avant Draco. Elle n'avait pas confiance en les hommes, ni en l'amour. Sa confiance en elle était bien faible également, malgré l'image de jeune femme forte qu'elle renvoyait.

Hermione, avait mis du temps avant d'accepter l'amour de Draco. Beaucoup de temps. Il avait fallu au jeune homme faire preuve d'énormément de persévérance. Elle craignait l'amour, et tout ce qui pouvait en découler, le bon comme le mauvais. Elle avait surtout peur du mauvais, finalement.

Un hibou tapa au carreau de la fenêtre de son bureau sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Elle se leva, et arracha la lettre qui tenait entre ses pattes. Elle la décacheta lentement, prenant soudainement peur des mots qu'elle pourrait lire.

"Hermione,

Un article dans la Gazette fait part de ton refus de te fiancer avec Draco hier dans un super resto ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Réponds vite !

Ginny"

Hermione réalisa soudainement quelque chose : elle avait terriblement peur d'être abandonnée. De ne plus être aimée. Elle avait besoin de Draco, elle avait besoin de ses amis, de sa famille. Elle ressentait un besoin vital d'être soutenue tous les jours de sa vie.

Elle enfila une veste et sortit rapidement de son bureau. Elle se précipita dans les étages du ministère pour arriver devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit un nom : "Draco Malfoy". Elle frappa et entra sans même attendre la permission de le faire.

Il était là, face à elle, les yeux rougis et le regard sévère. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être la bienvenue. Elle savait bien qu'il n'allait pas être tendre avec elle, mais prit les devants et parla en premier.

« Je suis désolée Draco. Je suis désolée pour hier, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux t'aimer autant que possible, mais je ne peux pas t'épouser. Ce n'est pas l'engagement qui me fait peur. C'est le désengagement. Le divorce, la souffrance, le retour en arrière. Signer des papiers pour officialiser une rupture. L'impression d'être abandonnée, rejetée, et d'avoir raté sa vie. C'est tout cela qui me fait peur. J'ai confiance en toi, mais l'avenir est terrifiant. Et toutes les promesses que tu pourras me faire ne me feront pas changer d'avis. Si tu m'aimes, et je sais que c'est le cas, tu accepteras ma décision. »

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix ferme. Elle s'adoucit pour finir son petit laïus.

« Quant à mon choix de ne pas avoir d'enfants, il changera peut-être. Sûrement même. Ce choix-là n'est pas définitif. Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi. Mais je t'en prie. Ne me force pas à t'épouser. Cela dit, la bague que tu m'as offerte hier est très jolie ! »

* * *

Voilà pour ce court OS. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review.

Clémence


End file.
